Goggles of the twisted
by MegaMegaMegaNERD
Summary: Gumi was tired of being a slave... she decides to run away where she meets a strange girl, named Lily who helps her slove her fears with a precious pair of goggles... But how can a pair of goggles help her fnd out of a forest? and a slut for a brother? rated M for themes
1. Twisted wish

DONT OWN ANYTHING! so this is just a story about how Gumi got her goggles and what they mean to her, and yeah... BUT backstory and everything else but, this story is a little sexual, rape is mentioned, and drug refrence as well I do not recommend reading this if you're under 14 although a 12 year old wrote it XD

* * *

Fencing was for Gakupo... being used was for Gumi... The Poid family were all waiting for the elder to finish though a pervert, he was to be respected deeply, that's hw things worked. But, Gakupo didn't fence to well fence, he fenced to look up...

The battle was becoming dense... Gakupo knew the match was over, he wasn't going to win, fencing was not a sport for perverts, especially when your trying to look up someone's pants while trying to parry... The 12 year old sat on the ground waiting for her onii-chan... _stupid pervert_ she thought to herself as she sat with her older brother, Gumo and younger brother, Ryuuto but the oldest was fencing and definitely not qualified to be a parent... However that's how things worked out... Gumi was a girl unlike her brothers... Her brothers all had things that showed themselves indifferent, however Gumi didn't... Gumo had glasses, Gakupo had swords, and Ryuuto had style all qualities Gumi didn't possess... She still waited on the bench waiting for the match to end...

"Gumi-kouhai" she looked up at her brother, _not my senpai baka aniki. _Teenage vibes were transmitting making gumi less perfect... Gakupo was an idiot, he lost the match to see some French girls underpants.

"yes..." Gumi looked up at her brother.

"I lost" Gumi had a deep scowl on her face, _baka I knew that_. she said to herself as Gakupo spoke.

"I know, you wanted to see that vagina in your bed..."Gumi said, as Gakupo frowned deeply.

"Young Kouhai is that anyway we talk to our elders?" Gakupo asked.

"GOMEN NASAI YOU CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH" _stupid its that time of the month ugh! im being such a female dog_. Gakupo watched as Gumi layed on the floor.

"what are you doing?" Gakupo asked.

"I'm tired!" she yelled.

"Gumi..." Gumo whispered in a voice not to be heard

"o-onii-chan!" Ryuuto hiccupped.

"His first words-" Gakupo couldn't believe it... even Gumis first words weren't addressed to him, nor were Gumos... Gakupo was distracted- he was fixated on the baby! gumi got up sick and hurt by her brother... she was a sex toy to him... If he wanted to feel her boobs she obeyed... she fund ways to get away from true sex but, she was forced to endure being stripped on her brothers bed on her period... Gumi was broken inside, shattered... Her face would be made out with every night and her boobs, well were ALMOST drugged... Yep Gakupo wanted bigger bobs so he tried to put steroids in his baby sister... There was only one word to describe a boy like this... that word was **sick.** Gakupo was sick... Sick in every way... Gumi was forced to sing sexually to him, with broken bits of append... Her life was a twisted mess... although, Gumo would hold her tight, it wasn't coming to the stomach it was aimed towards the vagina and boobs...

"Goodbye" Gumi said to her family. she had made her decision not to be raped anymore... Gumi went for the run, she heard Gumo scream for her and same with Gakupo, but they weren't screams of love...They were screams of a rapist, she didn't dare to turn around... Yells and screams were chasing her.

"GUMI!" Gumo was chasing her, he stood for what mattered yet, being abused every night is not going to make it easy... Gumo screamed...

"GUMI GET BACK" Gumi didn't listen to Gakupo... Fears were raging throughout her soul... She didn't dare stop...She ran faster and faster towards the sun, letting the boys fall behind... She didn't care anymore... She needed a break, a break from life... She ran into the forest, _they hate snakes this should keep them out only problem is I hate them too..._ Gumi thought to herself, she didn't care though, her fear of her own brother was stronger...

"Gumi-chan!" one last yell until Gumi realized the forest had grow so deep, full of green trees and the gardens were so large one could be lost in a matter for minutes, which is what happened to our green friend... She wandered around looking at the beauty, it was starting to get dark... The life was running down and she still had not eaten anything... Yet Gumi was safe from her brother, but her fears still foiled with her head causing tears to spill out of eyes...

"W-why!" Gumi cried out as sobs fell out of her mouth... Tear stained cheeks , what was happening? Gakupo kept her safe, yet he hurt her more. The dirt below her feet was stained in wet waters... Water was everywhere, from her salty tears in this- heaven that was now a hell... Why did her mistake burn her so much, why weren't gumo or Gakupo here... Her fears were making Gumi more and more hysterical, making an uncontrollable mistake, fear, fear, fear... A naughty feeling however the feeling of fear is better than the one of being Horny... Gumi's breathing pattern was becoming unstable... she curled up into a little ball...

"Help me!" she screamed out. will anyone hear?

"HELP!" she screamed once more as the taste of snot rand up her throat... Salty- yet snotty the tears were coming out... Whispers of faith clouded her mind...

"G-Gumo" she shivered, her body couldn't react to this harsh conditions.

"save me anyone" Gumi took her last plea.

"My final wish before the rain starts let me be save" As Gumi screamed it was out of fear a strange figure walked up to her, she lost consciousness as she felt light skin, one of a mothers... _tell me I have died and the one among the heavens is taking me_ under...

"shhhhh you'll be ok now, relax" Gumi could see blonde locks in her last moments of being conscious and the voice soothed over her soul... Her back was being rubbed, she felt weightless? An empty screen started filling her eyes, if she could scream she would... But as she was being carried the young one fell unconscious... A short laugh fell.

"they say Im naughty" she said slowly.

"But I saved you sooo..." a smile appeared across her lips whether it be friendly or malicious was beyond anyone...

* * *

Second chapter will be posted soon... PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT


	2. Forest of the Lily

still don't own anything

* * *

"I'm as sweet as honey when you need me and I'm bittersweet as me when you don't I am Lily of the forest, and I don't have sympathy remember that" The last words before Gumi slipped back into life...

Gumis eyes opened, a teenager wearing nothing more than a leather bra was sitting next to her... A pair of goggles rest above her eyes, the blonde looked rebellious especially that smile... Gumi layed still in her bed, she couldn't afford a get away this second, The teenager looked at the girl with shameful eyes.

"You made a mistake haven't you?" she said., so calmly, yet the goggles were slipping off the older girls head.

"I kind of ran away..." Gumi admitted, to the strange fellow... Her hair was yellow the type that would attract the bees, the smell of sweet honey filled the room, the glaze of her eyes seemed to be fixated on the girl...

"I see... From your look you have a slut for brother..." She said, as Gumi looked dazed.

"How?" Gumi stammered.

"I know all, Im the Lily of the forest after all..." she smirked at Gumi evilly yet playfully...

"I'm Gumi..." She said, quietly looking at the beauty staring at her, Lily of the forest was said to attract everybody, her beauty was of the forest-

"Well how do you feel?" the beauty asked, her eyes were menacing yet it slightly comforted Gumi... Those yellow eyes made it so in peace. Gumi looked at her confused, what had happened to her? then she remembered, the cold of the nigh- the goggles on her forehead, fear- they all were there that night... The goggles on her forehead, they were magic!

"I'm ok just a little tired and weak... why?" Gumi said, as Lily held Gumis hand, she was so sweet, despite the things she said last night in the feverish night... Lily was anything but, evil... Sweet as honey in fact... What is this Lily hiding? what had happened to her? Who was the lily of the forest?

"You had a fever, I cured you but, my remedies don't always work, for I am a legend, therefore I am a fake or myth to most, Gumi, no matter what you must be weary of me, I am a legend of great power, this is why I live alone in the forest away from villages, I am a threat..." Lily said, how could a girl this sweet have such a bittersweet backstory? Everything seemed like a soap opera as of the minute on, Gumi just didn't know anymore...

"Well I better leave, I'm sure my brothers are worried sick about me and Gakupo probably has a girlfriend by now..." Gumi explained. As she tried t sit up, something of great force pushed her down... Lily was strong for an average looking 17 year old girl... Her facial expression was concerned, unlike ordinary humans who yell and scream... Lily was serene and nice, qualities that almost no one possessed... 'im as sweet as honey when you need me and Im bittersweet when you don't I am Lily of the forest and I don't have sympathy remember that' the words came back...

"No, you need me, my forest is full of things beyond the most powerful, you need courage and bravery for you do not have an illness" lily paused for a brief moment "You have fear" she said, Gumi gasped had these years of abuse really taken her to the end of the level... If Lily was reliable then yes that would be correct, but since Lily said to be weary it may just be a hint... Gumi was finally done, she had no more ideas, the world had stopped handing them out... She did the only thing she could, trust this legend- Lily... Maybe she had some substance overuse but as of that time, that's all she had...

"Lily... Who are you?" Gumi asked, Lily turned her head, making Gumi take a flash think... _im so stupid..._ She thought to herself, hoping Lily couldn't read her mind... Luckily for her Lily was sweet and smiled.

"Im Lily of the forest, I'm a mystery no one really knows me personally, I don't even know myself personally" she laughed. Lily may have been smiling but Gumi was terrified... Fear...Fear... Lily was right, gumi was scared of everything..

"Lily what does it diminish fear?" Spluttered Gumi, and with that Lily smirked, evilly, in the scariest way possible, she smirked at the greens question... What was with the smile, it was half happy and joyful, what children d on a playground... But the other half was covered in chains... Red chains- chains of fear- chains of tears- chains of reign... The one word to put it, was evil...

"I was waiting for this Gumi" Lily said.

"For so long Ive waited" Gumi was frightened

"Don't be afraid my child" She said

"I won't bite" The smile came back, that malicious smile... The scariest thing... Gumi was watching a film in horror except this wasn't a movie...it was life..

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this! see you for chapter 3! please comment you don't need an account to comment!


End file.
